Concert
by noire2jais
Summary: Suite de Kermesse de Frip ouille. Et si le généralissime décidait de remettre ça ?
1. Adieux monotonie salvatrice

Salut !

Bon ben moi c'est Noire de Jais alias Nj, c'est ma première fic mais comme j'en lit depuis longtemps j'espère avoir acquis quelques connaissances qui feront qu'elle n'est pas trop mal.

A part ça il faut d'abord lire "Kermesse" de Frip-ouille avant ma fic car c'est une suite (avec son autorisation bien sûr). Je n'ai effacer que l'intrigue amoureuse pour pouvoir la refaire ici. Dsl mais je ne sais pas écrire sur les couples déjà formé.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CONCERT**

**Chapitre 1 : Adieux monotonie salvatrice**

Le colonel Mustang était tranquillement en train trier des dossiers, inconscient de ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus. Cette activité des plus passionnante d'après lui, déclencha un énième soupir, la journée paraissait ne plus vouloir se terminer. Soudain un bruit de chaises qu'on tire se fit entendre dans la pièce voisine, le bureau de ses lieutenants Hawkeye et Havok. Puis on vint frapper à sa porte.

Entrer ! Lança-t-il d'une voix forte.

Il vit apparaître la jolie frimousse de son premier lieutenant….

#Jolie frimousse ! Tu débloque mon pauvre Mustang !#

Colonel, le généralissime pour vous.

Il n'eut que le temps de se mettre au garde à vous avant que celui-ci ne fasse son entrée dans son bureau.

Généralissime !

Repos ! Mustang ! Comment avance la paperasse ?

Bien généralissime, nous avons presque rattrapé le retard du à l'organisation de la Kermesse.

Bien, très bien, alors il est temps de réitérer l'acte.

Mustang et sa subordonnée en restèrent bouche bée.

Comment !

Cette kermesse était une excellente idée et la population a beaucoup appréciée de pouvoir rencontrer les militaires. Ça a beaucoup plu et d'après un sondage interne, 88 des hommes sont pour continuer sur cette voie.

Mais généralissime, nous avons déjà pris beaucoup de retard à cause de cela.

Celui-ci se rapprocha de la fenêtre pour observer des gamins amassés à l'entrée du QG pour discuté avec les gardes.

Approchez Mustang et regardez. Jamais, avant cet événement, des gamins ne se seraient approchés si près. Les gens n'ont plus peur de nous, il y a moins de mystère autour de cette institution, certains se sont même fait des amis au sein de l'armée, plus de jeunes envisagent de s'engager.

_#Ça c'est parce que la rumeur c'est répandu que les minijupes allaient être obligatoires dans l'armé#_

Seriez-vous prêt a abandonner l'idée de solidifier ce lien avec le peuple à cause d'un peu de paperasse ?

Non, généralissime ! Bien sûr que non.

Très bien, alors je vous charge d'organiser non pas une kermesse mais un concert, une représentation unique, inutile de préciser que le lieutenant Hawkeye doit y participer, à vous de lui trouver un partenaire. Sur ce, bonne journée colonel.

Et il quitta le bureau, laissant là un Mustang encore plus déprimé, regrettant la monotonie de son triage de dossier.


	2. Bonjour les maux de tête

**Chapitre 2 : Bonjour les maux de tête.**

QUOI !

L'équipe du colonel Mustang venait de découvrir une note de service sur le panneau d'affichage annonçant la date du concert, trois mois plus tard, suivi d'une petite annonce prévenant que le-dit colonel recherchait des musiciens et chanteurs volontaires.

Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas déjà inscrit ? Demanda Fuery en examinant l'inventaire des participants accrocher sous la note.

Parlez pour vous ! Lâcha Hawkeye la mine sombre, seul son nom était présent sur la liste.

Falman n'avait pas l'air rassuré, son visage avait pris une teinte pâle.

Ça va encore me retomber dessus cette histoire.

Le souvenir de son dîner avec le généralissime le fit frissonner. Mustang sortit à ce moment de son bureau une feuille à la main. Ses hommes se mirent au garde à vous.

Ah ! Hawkeye je vous cherchais, il faut que nous parlions dans mon bureau.

Mon colonel … intervint Fuery.

Si je ne vous ai pas inscrit c'est parce que j'ai déjà eu droit à un petit aperçu de vos talents musicaux lors de votre dernière biture et que ça me suffit amplement. Le contra-t-il.

Falman, Breda et Havok sourirent à se souvenir, seul Fuery sembla déçu.

Hawkeye suivez-moi !

Tout de suite mon colonel.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le bureau. Puis une fois la porte refermer.

Bien, vous savez que je n'y suis pour rien dans votre inscription au concert. L'ordre vient d'en haut.

Oui, mon colonel. Répondit-elle avec un air quelque peu sceptique.

Il vous faut maintenant, vous trouvez un partenaire car le généralissime aimerait vous entendre chanter en duo. Nous allons donc organiser des auditions cet après-midi vous devez être présente.

Bien mon colonel !

Après un bref salut, elle ressortit du bureau.

Vous savez ce que vous allez chanter lieutenant ? Demanda Fuery qui avait, comme les trois autres, écouté la conversation a travers la porte.

Non, mais connaissant le colonel je dois m'attendre au pire.

A la pause déjeuner, Riza s'installa avec Havok qui souhaitait lui parler en privé, Mustang qui avait finalement prit l'habitude de déjeuner avec son premier lieutenant, ne vit pas d'un bon œil celle-ci s'installer à la table des simples soldats.

Vous souhaitiez me parler Havok ?

Ouais, vous savez quand j'étais p'tit, je faisais partie d'une chorale.

Oui… Dit-elle voyant à peu près où il voulait en venir. Pourquoi ne pas vous inscrire pour le concert dans ce cas ?

J'aimerais bien, mais pas tout seul et comme il vous manque un partenaire pour votre duo, je me disais que peut être vous accepteriez de chanter avec moi.

Sa demande ressemblait beaucoup trop à une invitation à sortir au goût de Riza.

Et bien, vous savez cela ne dépends pas entièrement de moi, il faudrait que vous veniez passer l'audition cet après-midi. Le colonel me seconde pour me choisir un coéquipier. Ne put-elle s'empêcher de rajouter.

Euh !… Je vais voir, oui je viendrais peut être.

Le regard noir de son supérieur assis à l'autre bout de la salle le refroidit quelque peu. Ils finirent de manger sans aborder de nouveau le sujet. Un peu plus tard Riza était debout dans une salle vide à côté d'une table à laquelle était assis son colonel, elle soupira.

_#Dans quoi me suis-je encore fourrée ? J'aurais préféré que Bradley soit là, va savoir ce que Mustang a encore prévu de me faire subir après la micro jupe et le body à paillettes.#_

Premier candidat ! Réclama le colonel, la sortant de ses pensées.

A leur grande surprise Armstrong entra dans la pièce et se planta devant la table il effectua un salut et resta en position.

Hum ! Et bien, allez-y commandant. L'autorisa-t-il.

Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration, fit disparaître sa chemise comme par magie tandis que les éternelles petites étoiles violettes s'allumaient autour de sa tête et chanta de sa voix forte :

"DOUUUUUCE NUIT, SAIIIIIIIINTE NUIT !

DANS LES CIEEEEEEEEUX, L'ASTRE LUIIIIIIIIIIIT

LE MYSTERE ANNONCE S'ACCOMPLIIIIIIIIIIT

CET ENFANT SUR…"

MERCI COMMANDANT ! Fut obligé d'hurler Mustang pour le faire arrêter. Quelle voix dites-moi !

Cette chanson et ce don pour le chant sont transmises de génération en génération dans ma famille.

J'imagine, nous vous recontacterons.

Candidat suivant, vous êtes d'accord lieutenant ?

Oh ! Que oui mon colonel ! Dit-elle en secouant la tête espérant récupérer son ouïe.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre, Falman entra.

Falman ! S'étouffa Mustang.

Ben oui, pourquoi ?

Non rien, allez-y.

Un long silence suivit avant que le subordonné ne se mette à hurler courbé en deux mimant une guitare :

"I CAN GET NO !

I CAN GET NO SATISFACTION

I CAN GET NO, OH NO NO NO!

HEY HEY HEY, THAT WHAT I SAY! "

SORTEZ DE LA FALMAN OU C'EST LE CACHOT DIRECT !

Celui-ci s'enfuit riant et pleurant en continuant de chanter à tue tête. S'il devait encore se faire ridiculiser autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison et ça valait le coup pour voir la tête qu'avait tiré son colonel.

Suivant ! Hurla presque le pauvre supérieur de Riza, désespéré par l'imbécillité de son équipe.

Ils virent alors le lieutenant Maria Ross entrer timidement dans la salle.

Allez-y lieutenant Ross.

D'une toute petite voix la jeune femme se mit alors à chanter :

"Moi, je t'offrirais,

des perles de pluie

venues de pays

où il ne pleut pas.

Je creuserais la terre

jusqu'après ma mort

pour couvrir ton corps

d'or et de lumière.

Je ferais un domaine

où l'amour sera roi,

où l'amour sera loi,

où tu seras reine.

Ne me quitte pas

Ne me quitte pas

Ne me quitte pas

Ne me quitte pas"

Elle finit par se taire devant les yeux écarquillés de ses deux amis.

Lieutenant vous êtes époustouflante ! S'écria Mustang. Vous devriez vous inscrire pour votre propre tour de chant car je suis navré de vous apprendre que le généralissime recherche UN partenaire et non une pour chanter avec Hawkeye.

Durant la chanson, Riza s'était surprise à fredonner l'air en même temps que Maria et il lui vint une idée, il fallait absolument qu'elle s'entretienne avec son amie. Quoi de mieux pour piéger un piégeur que de le faire tomber dans son propre piège !

Suiv…

Un cri inhumain s'éleva dans le couloir faisant sursauter les trois militaires, quelqu'un hurlait à pleins poumons :

"A LA TIENNE MUSTANG

A LA TIENNE MON VIEUX  
SANS CES GUEUSES DE FEMMES

NOUS SERIONS TOUS FRERES

A LA TIENNE MUSTANG

A LA TIENNE MON VIEUX

SANS CES GUEUSES DE FEMMES

NOUS SERIONS TOUS HEUREUX."

FULL METAL ! Viens le chanter ici si t'es un grand !

Il y eut un silence puis l'on entendit le bruit de métal caractéristique que fait Al à chaque fois qu'il tentait de retenir son frère.

Lâche-moi Al ! Je vais te m'le buter cet enculé de colonel !

Ne sois pas si pressé dans tes paroles Fullmétal Nabot j'ai aussi prévu un truc pour toi !

Quel "truc", colonel ? Demanda Riza curieuse.

Aucune idée mais j'ai encore du temps devant moi pour trouver. Fit-il avec un sourire en coin qu'elle trouva adorable.

_#Ressaisis-toi Hawkeye voyons ! C'est ton supérieur !#_

Suivant !

Tout l'après-midi s'en suivit des chanteurs tous plus nul les uns que les autres, à part quelques talents mais rien que Mustang ai jugé d'assez bien pour chanter avec son lieutenant. La fin de journée commença à pointer son nez et la lumière baissait, ils se retrouvèrent finalement seuls.

Bon, et bien je pense que ce sera pour demain.

Oui, certainement.

Vous rentre chez vous Hawkeye ?

Oui mon colonel

Il est tard permettez-moi de vous invitez à dîner avant, nous pourrons discuter des chanteurs, si je puis dire, que vous avez préféré.

Je ne sais pas trop colonel, Hayate m'attend.

Oh ! Juste une petite heure, pas plus je vous promets, je vous ramènerais juste après.

Dans ce cas, j'accepte.

Il l'emmena dans un bar-restaurant non loin de central qu'il connaissait bien pour y venir souvent avec Hughes ou ses conquêtes. Cela lui faisait bizarre d'ailleurs, il aurait dû l'emmener dans un vrai restaurant, la voir à ses côtés dans ce bar lui semblait vulgaire, Riza n'était pas une simple conquête…

_#Elle n'est pas une conquête du tout, qu'est-ce que tu raconte Mustang !#_

Ils s'installèrent sur une table du fond et passèrent commande.

Voulez-vous m'excuser un instant colonel ?

Mais bien sur.

Une fois qu'il fut seul, la serveuse revint auprès de Mustang.

Alors "colonel" ! Ironisa-t-elle. On les prend dans son propre régiment maintenant, où est-ce que vous l'avez dégotée cette poule là ?

Hawkeye, qui revenait sur ses pas ayant trouvé un écriteau "en travaux" sur la porte des toilettes, se figea et écouta très attentivement la suite :

Cette "poule", comme vous dîtes si bien, est mon premier lieutenant et ce n'est pas une pute. Répliqua Mustang.

Ouais, c'est ça ! On me la fait pas à moi. Vous allez vous la faire, dites-le clairement.

On vous paye pour quoi ?

C'est bien, ce que je disais. J'commence à vous connaître Roy, quand vous sortez ce genre de réplique c'est que j'ai raison. Elle ne vous laisse pas indifférente la p'tite blonde.

Mustang ne répondit rien, semblant réfléchir alors la serveuse s'éloigna en souriant. Riza revint s'asseoir à sa place comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

Je ne vous ai pas trop fais attendre j'espère ?

Non.

Nouveau silence.

Alors, dites-moi lieutenant quelles sont vos préférences, si toutefois vous en avez, sur nos chanteurs ?

Et bien, Maria à une très belle voix mais comme vous le lui avez dit nous recherchons un homme.

La serveuse vint déposer deux verres d'un cocktail de fruits alcoolisé devant les deux compagnons.

Cadeau de la maison ! Lança-t-elle.

Mustang pali un instant. Il connaissait ce cocktail aussi bien que ce bar, c'est celui qu'il offrait à toutes ses conquêtes, c'est un alcool fort auquel il était certain qu'Hawkeye ne résisterais pas. Il était près à parier que la serveuse les avait payés de sa poche pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'elle se fut éloigner et que Riza portait déjà le verre à son nez il l'avertit.

Cet alcool est très fort vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obliger de le boire.

C'est délicieux. Répondit-elle après avoir trempé ses lèvres dans le liquide pourpre.

Elle lui sourit et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la soudaine rougeur de sa bouche due à la boisson. Il trouvait cela très joli et surtout terriblement sexy. Elle s'essuya dans un coin de sa serviette le tirant ainsi de son admiration.

Et vous colonel, qui avez-vous préféré ?

Et bien, disons que je verrais très bien Armstrong en Père Noël !

Elle se mit à rire doucement, c'était un rire léger mais franc. Il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire, il faut dire qu'entre leurs missions et les piles de dossier en retard leur travail n'était pas très amusant.

Donc nous ne m'avons toujours pas trouvé de ténor. Ne croyiez vous pas que si nous savions qu'elle chanson je suis sensé interprété cela nous aiderait à trouver un chanteur ?

Vous avez tout à fait raison lieutenant.

Leurs plats arrivèrent enfin et ils se mirent à manger en silence, Mustang recommanda un autre cocktail mais Riza déclina l'offre, puis vint le tour du vin et Roy prit même un whisky en fin de repas, il se sentait de mieux en mieux, tandis que Riza l'observait, très amusée, se saouler tranquillement mais sûrement. Lorsqu'il sortirent enfin du restaurant, la fraîcheur fit vaciller Mustang.

Je…je vous raccompagne comme promis.

Il n'en était pas au point de ne plus marcher droit mais l'alcool le rendait un peu plus téméraire. C'est pourquoi une fois devant sa porte, elle se retourna vers lui et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Puis comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, la fixant sans vraiment la voir elle lui demanda :

Vous voulez entrer un moment colonel ?

Volontiers lieutenant, puisque vous me le proposez.

Elle le laissa passer en riant sous cape. Il se dirigea de lui-même vers le salon et s'affala sur le canapé. Riza se rendit à la cuisine afin de lui faire un café bien serré. Lorsqu'elle revint, il dormait profondément, Hayate couché sur son ventre. Elle réprimanda doucement le chien et le somma de retourner dans son panier, ensuite elle s'approcha de lui, le débarrassa de ses chaussures et de sa veste, puis elle déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Enfin, après avoir éteint la lumière du salon, elle chemina doucement vers sa chambre et commença à se déshabiller. En longue chemise et socquettes elle se faisait une queue de cheval quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches. Elle sursauta laissant retomber ses cheveux sur ses épaules, dans le miroir le reflet de Mustang respirait son odeur, caressant son cou de son souffle chaud…et alcoolisé.

Colonel !

Ooh ! Riza.

Colonel, arrêtez.

Elle prit soudain peur, il était plus fort physiquement qu'elle et ses flingues étaient rester près de son uniforme à l'autre bout de la pièce. S'il décidait de lui faire quoique ce soit elle ne serait pas en mesure de se défendre. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas méchant mais ivre, elle ne pouvait donc prévoir ses réactions. Les mains de Mustang se mirent à bouger l'une montant, l'autre descendant. Du bout des doigts il frôla la forme que faisait son sein sous la chemise blanche.

Vous êtes si belle Riza.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et se mit dos au mur, prête à le frapper s'il le fallait pour le calmer.

Colonel ! Je ne suis pas une de vos poules ! S'écria-t-elle.

Ça lui avait échappé mais c'était ce qu'elle pensait, elle se demanda si cela n'allait pas plutôt le mettre en colère. Saoul comme il était, il pourrait bien lui faire du mal. Au lieu de cela il lui parla d'une voix douce et presque triste.

Bien sûr que non Riza, vous êtes tellement plus pour moi, je suis désolé d'être aussi peu courageux qu'il me faille me saouler pour vous le dire mais maintenant que c'est fais : Vous me plaisez Riza, tout en vous m'attire.

Si c'est pour me jeter au matin comme les autres putes avec qui vous avez couché ! Cria-t-elle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle tout en parlant et fini par la prendre doucement dans ses bras.

Riza ! Soupira-t-il. Que dois-je dire pour vous convaincre que vous m'avez charmé ?

Il la guida jusqu'au lit, son esprit embrouillé par l'alcool ne perdant pas de vue son objectif principal qui est de faire l'amour à cette femme qu'il estimait tant. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de la joue du lieutenant. Cet homme, qu'elle aimait tant, elle avait tellement envie de lui dire oui et puis le désir, non moins tachée de tristesse, finit par prendre le dessus.

Même si vous ne vous souviendrez de rien demain. Murmura-t-elle alors qu'il lui dégrafait son soutient-gorge.


	3. Chanter ou pas ?

**Chapitre 3 : Chanter ou pas ?**

Le lendemain, le fier colonel Mustang se réveilla dans son appartement lamentablement affalé sur son lit. Un mal de crane immonde l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tiré les stores avant de se coucher ? Quelques souvenirs de sa soirée lui revinrent en mémoire, son dîner ave Hawkeye et les deux cocktails ingurgités.

_#Faut pas chercher plus loin, c'est les cocktails !#_

Soudain il se dressa, un peu vite si l'on en croit la douleur qu'il lui scia la tête, pourvue qu'il ne se soit rien passé entre eux d'eux. Il le verrait tout de suite au bureau dans ce cas. Ce fut la motivation nécessaire qui le poussa du lit jusqu'à la salle d'eau puis jusqu'au QG de central.

Bonjour Lieutenant.

Bonjour Colonel. Répondit celle-ci replongeant son nez dans un dossier après un bref salut.

Rien d'anormal, pensa-t-il sans voir la larme s'écraser sur le dossier qu'elle était en train de consulter. Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau et déplia la liste des chanteurs potentiels, le concert avait lieu dans trois mois et aucun ne faisait l'affaire, il fallait trouver de toute urgence un partenaire à Hawkeye. Soudain, Bradley fit irruption dans la pièce sortant brutalement Mustang de ces pensées.

Colonel ! Repos ! J'ai trouvé LA chanson pour Hawkeye !

Ah bon mon généralissime.

Tenez ! Dit-il en lui tendant joyeusement une feuille. Mustang se mit à lire à haute voix !

Quandosonosolosognoall'orizzontemancanleparole ?

Mais non, c'est de l'Italien.

Ah ! D'accord.

C'est la chanson idéale, je suis sûr que Hawkeye la chantera parfaitement. Dit-il en sortant laissant Roy seul avec ses deux feuilles.

_#Comment concilier des chanteurs nazes et une belle chanson ?#_

Malgré lui il se mit à chantonner la chanson, il l'avait déjà entendue, c'était une chanson d'amour italienne chanter par un ténor. Plus il lisait la chanson plus son ton montait sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Dans l'antichambre, Havok et Hawkeye se regardèrent stupéfait. Leur colonel était en train de chanter une chanson d'amour italienne, tout seul dans son bureau ! Après Bradley se fut au tour de Hughes d'entrer dans la salle, il était mort de rire.

Hugh ! La compagnie !Tu chante bien Roy !

Comment ? T'a entendu ?

Tout le bâtiment t'a entendu !

_#Et merde !#_

Qu'est-ce tu veux Maes ?

J'ai trouvé une chanson pour le concert, j'suis inscrit !

Toi ?

Oui, moi, tu veux écouter un extrait ?

Non, merci j'ai du boulot.

Allez juste le refrain

Maes s'il te plait !

Tant pis pour toi.

Et il s'en alla en claquant la porte, sautillant de joie à travers l'antichambre.

J'AIMERAIS QU'ON ARRETE DE ME DERANGER ! Hurla t il à travers la porte de son bureau.

Mais aussitôt eut-il prononcé cet ordre qu'on frappa à nouveau.

ENTRER ! Beugla t-il Oh ! C'est vous Hawkeye, entrez je vous en pris.

Je vous apporte le dossier que vous avez demandé colonel.

Bien, merci. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ressortir. Asseyez-vous un instant lieutenant.

Elle referma la porte et s'exécuta.

J'ai réfléchi, et j'ai conclu qu'il vous fallait un chanteur à la voix et au charisme exceptionnel.

Avez-vous trouvé un tel homme, colonel ? Demanda t elle les yeux toujours baissés.

Non c'est pourquoi, je me dévoue et accepte de vous accompagner sur cette chanson.

Trop aimable. Souffla-t-elle.

Ravi de vous faire exploser de joie lieutenant. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Non ! Rien mon colonel. S'exclama t-elle en relevant la tête le visage impénétrable.

Bien, alors nous nous entraînerons ici même deux fois par semaine, maintenant retournez au travail.

Oui, mon colonel.

Mustang, une fois seul prit une nouvelle feuille de papier et un stylo et écrivit en haut : "La chanson con d'Edward Elric". Il mit ensuite le bout de son crayon dans sa bouche et se mit à réfléchir, les yeux perdus dans le vague.


	4. Le piège d'Hawkeye

**Chapitre 4 : Le piège d'Hawkeye**

Une fois de plus, Riza abandonna son colonel au profit d'un autre pour la pause déjeuner. L'autre en question était Maria Ross, le lieutenant d'Armstrong.

De quoi voulais-tu me parler Riza ?

J'ai besoin de ton aide pour faire payer une fois pour toutes à Mustang son incorrigible goût pour la séduction.

Oh ! Je vois. Fit-elle avec un air de conspiratrice qui ne plut pas du tout à Mustang qui ne cessait de les épier du coin de l'œil. Je marche ! Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

Riza lui tendit une feuille plier en quatre.

_#Il y a trop de feuilles qui circulent en ce moment je trouve !# _Pensa Mustang

Maria la déplia, lut les premières phrases et ouvrit de grands yeux.

Tu ne vas quand même pas chanter ça !

Non, Nous allons chanter ça !

Quoi ! Riza…

Allons, toi aussi il y a un homme que tu aimerais bien faire tomber n'est-ce pas ? Livra-t-elle avec un signe de tête vers le lieutenant Blosh, assis au côté d'Armstrong. Maria soupira.

D'accord tu as gagné.

Riza sourit et un rire léger vint danser dans la mémoire de Roy, il était certain que c'était celui d'Hawkeye mais où avait-il bien pu l'entendre rire ?

Comme il le lui avait ordonné, Riza s'entraîna deux fois par semaine avec Mustang dans son bureau, il avait investit dans un poste et un Cd de chansons d'amour italiennes où se trouvait la fameuse "Con te partiro". Finalement ce n'était pas si désagréable de s'entraîner avec lui, il avait une voix magnifique et d'une force inouïe, parfois elle frissonnait en l'écoutant et ratait son départ. Les jours passaient, se ressemblant, elle menait en parallèles ses entraînements avec Mustang et avec Maria, les deux jeunes femmes répétaient dans un local vide pendant la pause de midi et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de temps en temps de piquer un fou-rire en imaginant les têtes de leurs deux victimes ou en mimant des positions. Attirant l'attention de leurs collègues respectifs.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font là dedans ? Demanda un jour Bloch venu discuter avec ses collègues.

Tu sais pas ? S'étonna Havok. Elles se sont inscrites pour le concert pour faire un duo.

Mais je croyais qu'Hawkeye recherchait un homme pour chanter avec elle !

Oh ! Mais elle l'a trouvée, c'est le colonel. Là elle s'entraîne pour un autre duo avec le lieutenant Ross.

Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles nous préparent !

Ça, c'est un mystère.

Une semaine plus tard, elles étaient de nouveau toutes les deux réunis dans le local et riaient tellement qu'ils leur étaient impossibles de chanter, elle passèrent donc une heure à discuter au lieu de répéter.

Et pour les tenues, t'as prévu quoi ? Demanda Maria.

Les tenues ?

Ben oui, t'as quand même pas l'intention de nous faire chanter ça en uniforme, ça ferais déplacer.

A vrai dire, je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchis.

Bon et bien on sait ce qu'on va faire ce soir : Shopping !

Le soir même, Maria traîna son amie en ville, quelle tenue choisir ? Riza, n'était pas trop du genre à faire très attention à ce qu'elle portait puisque la plus part du temps c'était un uniforme de l'armée obligatoire. Elle firent plusieurs boutiques mais toutes les robes qu'elles trouvaient faisait trop habillé ou trop débraillé.

Non, non, définitivement non ! Conclu Maria en observant une énième tenue. Il nous faut quelque chose de plus sexy. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Riza ?

Elle se retourna vers sa collègue, mais celle-ci ne semblait plus l'écouter, elle était pâle et vacillante sur ses jambes.

Riza ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle lui fit non de la tête, puis porta une main à sa bouche et sortit de la boutique en courant. Maria jeta la robe dans les bras de la vendeuse et courut après elle. Une fois dehors Riza vomit par terre, courbée en deux.

Riza ! S'écria-t-elle.

Je…je crois que j'ai attrapé froid. Dit-elle en frissonnant.

Il vaut mieux que je te raccompagne chez toi, nous verrons un autre jour pour les tenues.

Riza se laissa doucement raccompagner, mais une fois seule chez elle, elle ouvrit son agenda et commença un étrange compte. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle calculait ses yeux s'agrandissait, lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se mit à pleurer.

#Non ! Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas. Pas de lui ! Oh ! Mon Dieu, je suis enceinte de mon supérieur.#


	5. Roxanne

**Chapitre 5 : Roxanne.**

Riza, ne se rendit pas à son travail le lendemain, ni les deux jours qui suivirent. Maria avait du raconter aux autres qu'elle avait attrapé froid car personne ne prit de ses nouvelles. Au bureau, Roy était un peu plus nerveux chaque jour d'absence de son lieutenant.

A deux mois du concert, ce n'est pas sérieux ! L'entendait-on marmonner à longueur de journée.

Vous devriez peut être appeler chez elle, colonel. Proposa Havok un matin. Elle sera sûrement contente que vous preniez de ses nouvelles.

Mustang ne répondit rien, mais s'enferma dans son bureau en donnant l'ordre de ne pas être déranger. Ses subordonnés supposèrent qu'il avait suivi son conseil, puisque le lendemain Riza était de retour. Elle était toujours pâle, mais semblait aller un peu mieux. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Fuery ne rentre de permission et propose à la ronde du gâteau que sa grand-mère avait préparé. Quand celui-ci passa sous les yeux de la jeune femme, elle monta sa main à sa bouche et se rua aux toilettes où elle vomit son déjeuné. Les journées se déroulaient paisiblement, à part les nombreuse fois où Riza devait s'absenter. Ses collègues avaient pris l'habitude de plus rien lui proposer à manger.

Vous pensez à ce que je pense ? Demanda un jour Falman à ses amis alors qu'elle s'enfermait encore une fois dans la petite salle d'eau.

Tu crois qu'elle est… Laissa en suspend Breda.

Enceinte ? Termina Havok.

Mais de qui ?

A ce moment Mustang sortit de son bureau et se figea sous les regards appuyés de ses subordonnés.

Quoi ? Invectiva-t-il.

Tous reprirent leurs tâches sans un mot, ce que le colonel trouva très suspect.

Où est Hawkeye ? Demanda-t-il en remarquant le bureau vide de son premier lieutenant.

Elle est sortie un instant, Monsieur, elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Encore ? Elle devrait se faire soigner.

Il n'y a aucun médicaments pour ce qu'elle a. Marmonna Havok

Pardon lieutenant ? Somma-t-il

Non, j'ai rien dit ! Colonel.

Bien, envoyé la-moi quand elle sera revenue.

Oui, mon colonel.

Il rentra de nouveau dans son bureau sans un mot de plus, dès que la porte se fut refermé tous se regardèrent à nouveau, l'air de dire ; Non c'est impossible. Puis ils reprirent leurs tâches en silence. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à nouveau, personne ne leva les yeux à part Havok.

Le colonel te chercher Haw…

Il se figea au milieu de sa phrase, ce n'était en aucun cas Hawkeye qui venait de rentrer. La magnifique jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui était blonde certes, mais ses longs cheveux dorés dégringolaient sur ses épaules dénudées par son haut à décolleté plongeant et nombril apparent. Pour couronner le tout elle portait des talons hauts et… une minijupe ! A la vitesse de la lumière il se retrouva devant elle et lui faisait le baisemain tout en lui demandant.

Puis-je aider adorable demoiselle ?

Elle se mit à rire doucement attirant le regard des autres hommes présents qui ne mirent guère plus de temps qu'Havok pour lui faire face. Ils rivalisaient, d'adresse, d'esprit et de beauté pour séduire la douce petite blonde.

Vous voyez, c'est un M415, c'est hyper dangereux comme flingue, je suis le seul à pouvoir m'en servir. Expliquait Havok

Et là regarder, c'est une cicatrice que ma causé un psychopathe, ennemi public numéro un, je l'ai arrêté seul et à mains nues alors qu'il était armé d'un bazooka. Clamait Breda.

La jeune femme, qui s'était assise sur le bureau de Fuery, croisait et décroisait ses longues jambes devant eux en riant, ce qui ne faisait qu'émoustiller un peu plus son auditoire.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? S'exclama Mustang en sortant de son bureau, attiré par le vacarme. Il se figea lui aussi devant la beauté de la créature assise sur le bureau de Fuery.

#C'est sur mon bureau qu'elle devrait être assise !#

Mademoiselle… ?

Roxanne. Finit-elle en sautant du haut de son perchoir, faisant voler sa minijupe et gémir les subordonné à la vue d'un petit bout de tissu blanc caché dessous et se dirigea vers Mustang.

C'est vous le chef ici ?

Euh, on peut dire ça comme ça.

Alors vous allez sûrement pouvoir m'aider. Dit-elle, avec une moue de petite fille tout en passant ses bras autour du cou de Mustang.

Elle était bien trop près de lui, son petit corps et son visage fin lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne savait plus qui. Il commençait à avoir très chaud, il fallait qu'il se tire de cette situation délicate, ses hommes le regardaient, mi-amusé de le voir si gêné, mi-envieux de sa situation.

En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

Je cherche quelqu'un.

Et qui donc ?

Je ne me souviens plus de son grade. Elle s'appelle Riza Hawkeye.

Le lieutenant ? Vous la connaissez ?

Oui, c'est ma sœur.

Un silence pesant s'installa sur l'auditoire, Riza choisis évidemment ce moment pour revenir. Elle trouva, ses collègues bavant, devant sa jeune sœur de 19 ans pendue au cou de son supérieur.

Roxanne !

Oh ! Soeurette tu es là ! J'ai fait la connaissance de tes collègues et de ton chef, ils ont tous été adorables avec moi.

J'en suis convaincu. Colonel ! Vous chercher quelque chose ?

En effet, celui-ci était rester cloué sur place.

Euh, non. Il faudrait juste que je m'entretienne avec vous du dernier rapport du Full Métal. Dit-il retrouvant un peu de dignité et de sérieux.

Oui, mon colonel. Je vous suis. Puis elle se tourna vers sa sœur qui faisait de l'œil à Mustang. Ecoute Ro, prend mes clefs et va m'attendre dans mes quartiers, appartement 154, j'ai bientôt fini mon service, je te rejoindrais là-bas.

Inconsciemment, tous les hommes présents avaient retenu le numéro de l'appartement.

Oooh ! Riza, je peux pas…

Non, s'il te plait pour une fois écoute moi.

Bon d'accord. Dit-elle en prenant le trousseau.

Tout le monde la regarda, sautiller vers la sortie, faisant toujours voler sa minijupe.

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère vous revoir très bientôt !

Je suis à vous colonel. Coupa Riza en sortant son supérieur de sa contemplation de la minijupe et des longues jambes qui se sauvaient par la porte.

Ah ! Oui, allons-y.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le bureau dont Hawkeye referma la porte.

J'ignorais que vous aviez une sœur, lieutenant. Quel âge a-t-elle ?

Colonel ! Vous n'espérer pas sortir avec ma sœur ? Elle n'a que 19 ans.

Mustang failli s'étouffer en entendant cela.

Hum ! Elle paraît beaucoup plus … mure.

Ben tiens. Murmura-t-elle.

Vous savez, j'ai aussi un petit frère et il se trouve qu'il a lui aussi 19 ans, c'est drôle non ?

Un troupeau d'ange passa dans le bureau tandis qu'elle le regardait ne semblant pas saisir ce qu'il pouvait trouver de drôle à cette situation.

#Eh ! Ben Mustang c'était un grand moment de solitude ! C'est pas grave on continu !#

Le même jour Edward débarqua dans le bureau de Mustang.

Vous m'avez fait demander colonel !

Oui FullMétal, j'ai trouvé une chanson pour vous.

Je vous préviens Mustang, si c'est encore un coût foireux comme celui de la poussette vous pouvez aller vous faire voir !

Mais non, tenez ça et allez vous entraîner ! Dit-il en le mettant à la porte.

Tout en marchant Edward déplia la feuille et lu les premiers vers.

ESPECE D'ENCULE TU T'EN TIRERAS PAS COMME CA ! JE CHANTERAIS PAS !

C'EST CA OU TU PEUX DIRE ADIEUX A TES JOURS DE CONGES ! Cria Mustang à travers la porte de son bureau.

J'EN EST JAMAIS DE TOUTES MANIERES !

N'oublie pas le costume de scène et ton frère FullMétal ! C'est la chanson con DES frères Elric !

Dans le bureau d'à côté, tout le monde était mort de rire.


	6. Révélation

**Chapitre 6 : Révélation.**

Deux mois et demi s'était écouler, l'heure du concert approchait à grand pas, de grandes affiches avaient été placardées partout dans la ville et dans Central sur lesquelles on pouvait voir en gras et souligné : "CONCERT DE L'ARMEE" et le nom des chanteurs dessous. Hormis le sien, Mustang avait pu voir celui de Hawkeye, des frères Elric, de Maria, de Hughes et de sa fille chérie et celui de Fuery ?

_#Savait pas qu'il savait chanter celui là !#_

D'après une note en bas de l'affiche, un buffet était prévu le soir même après le concert et un barbecue pour le lendemain. Sous le titre, le nom du présentateur avait été souligné : Jean Havok.

_#Et ben on a pas fini d'entendre parler de ce concert !#_

Riza et Maria avaient enfin trouvé leurs tenues, Riza avait fait attention à ce que la sienne ne révèle pas trop son petit ventre arrondis. Ainsi que la robe choisis par Mustang pour leur duo. Aujourd'hui et pour la première fois, les participants avaient eut le droit de répéter dans la salle de concert. Mustang avait refusé, préférant garder ses répétitions avec Hawkeye un tantinet intimes. A la fin de la journée, Mustang était seul dans son bureau à lire un ixième dossier en retard. Il n'était pas sensé répéter ce soir mais il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui seul, ni de se lever une "poule". Soudain son téléphone sonna, qui pouvait donc l'appeler à une heure pareille ?

Allô ?

Oui, euh, je suis bien au bureau du lieutenant Hawkeye ?

Oui, qui est à l'appareil ?

Roxanne Hawkeye.

Ah, je vois, que puis-je encore faire pour vous ?

Eh ! Mais c'est vous le beau chef brun de ma sœur ?

Oui et je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais colonel.

C'est la première fois que j'appelle et je me demandais sur qui j'allais tomber.

Oui et…

Ben en fait, il est tard et je commence à avoir sommeil mais Riza n'est toujours pas rentrée alors je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Ce n'est rien, elle doit encore s'être endormie sur son travail. Je la réveille et je vous la renvoie.

D'accord. Merci beau brun !

Mustang raccrocha en secouant la tête, finalement il était plus facile de ce souvenir qu'elle n'avait que 19 ans et qu'elle était la sœur de Hawkeye quand on l'avait au téléphone et pas face à face. Il se leva lentement, il était temps pour lui aussi de rentrer. Après avoir éteint la lumière, il sortit de son bureau. L'éclairage était encore allumé dans le bureau de sa subordonnée mais il n'y avait plus personne. Il soupira et s'avança pour éteindre la lampe lorsque son regard fut attiré par une forme allongé par terre derrière la table.

RIZA !

Celle-ci gisait à même le sol. Il se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla en la prenant dans ses bras. Il poussa une mèche de cheveux de devant son visage.

Riza ! Vous m'entendez ?

Elle gémit faiblement et entrouvrit ses paupières dévoilant ses jolis yeux noisette à son regard noir.

Co…colonel ?

Riza, que vous est-il arrivé ?

Elle porta inconsciemment sa main à son ventre, se redressa et se remit debout très vite. Peut être un peu trop car il fut obliger de la soutenir une nouvelle fois pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Sa bouche n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne, les yeux dans les yeux. Il eut soudain très envie de l'embrasser et se pencha doucement vers elle, il se sentait si serein avec elle, il la trouvait si belle. Mais au dernier moment, Riza se déroba.

Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. Dit-elle faiblement en s'appuyant sur son bureau pour paraître plus forte qu'elle ne l'était.

Il hors de question que vous rentriez seule, lieutenant, vous n'êtes pas en état. Je vous ramène. S'exclama Mustang qui avait repris conscience de ce qu'il avait failli faire.

Il n'attendit même pas sa réponse et la soutenant dans ses bras il l'aida à sortir du bâtiment et la guida jusqu'à sa voiture. Il l'installa sur la banquette arrière et prit le volant. Il roula doucement jusque chez elle, la surveillant dans son rétroviseur. Elle s'était endormie lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination. Il la porta jusqu'à sa porte et sonna attendant qu'une petite blonde vienne lui ouvrir en toute petite nuisette. Bizarrement Mustang ne parut même pas la voir, il entra et emmena mécaniquement Riza jusqu'à sa chambre en racontant à sa sœur ce qui était arrivé. Après l'avoir allongé sur son lit, il l'observa un instant. Roxanne, voyant bien que même nue, elle n'arriverait pas à faire de l'ombre à sa sœur dans le cœur de cet homme sortit de la chambre. Comme elle l'avait fait pour lui quelques mois plus tôt, il lui ôta sa veste et ses chaussures. Puis il déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de son chemisier et laissa courir ses yeux sur la naissance de ses seins qu'il pouvait apercevoir puis descendit sur son ventre qu'il devinait plat sous sa chemise, il fut surpris de voir une petite boule bien ronde, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait pris du ventre c'était beaucoup plus bas que l'estomac ou même les poignées d'amour. Il ne put s'empêcher de déboutonner sa chemise en entier, même s'il sentait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça et que c'était un peu comme violé son intimité. Mais la tentation était trop forte, il passa sa main sur la peau tendue et réalisa soudain qu'elle était enceinte.

_#Mais de qui ?#_

Brusquement ce fut comme des flashs qui s'interposèrent dans sa mémoire avec la cruauté de la réalité : Les cocktails, son canapé, sa chambre, elle devant le miroir, elle pleurant, lui l'allongeant sur le lit, elle le ramenant chez lui, les taches qu'avaient causé sans aucun doutes des larmes sur le dossier qu'elle lui avait remit le lendemain et les vomissements, les étourdissements. Il avait couché avec elle, pour une nuit où il était saoul et l'avait mise enceinte. Comment avait-elle pu le garder pour elle-même. Sans rien dire, sans pleurer, continuant à travailler, manger et répéter avec lui sans rien dire alors qu'elle savait qu'un petit bout de lui grandissais jour après jour dans son ventre. Toute seule. Comment avait-elle fait ? Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux sentant une main chaude posée sur son ventre, elle trouvait ça très agréable.

Colonel ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en le reconnaissant.

Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, la fixant sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce que cela impliquait.

Tu avais l'intention de faire quoi quand ton ventre aurait été impossible à cacher ?

Je…je ne sais pas. Avoua-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre observant la nuit au dehors en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il se retourna vers elle.

Ça veut dire que je vais être papa ?

Elle sourit.

Est-ce que ça veux dire que je peux le garder et que tu va le reconnaître ?

Evidemment idiote ! S'exclama-t-il en revenant s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Le tout est de savoir comment je vais l'annoncer à mes parents !

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés à cette idée, il lui sourit.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je rigole. On peut attendre si tu préfère.

On va le dire aux autres ?

Non, si tu ne veux pas, en tout cas je te mets en congé dès maintenant pour raison personnelle.

Il se tourna vers elle mais elle dormait déjà. Alors il lui enleva son pantalon, se déshabilla lui-même et se coucha auprès d'elle, une main posé sur son ventre.


	7. Le concert

Les chansons que vous allez lire dans ce chapitre sont dans l'ordre :

-"Con te partiro" (originale)

-"La chanson con" (remanier à ma façon)

-"Ne me quitte pas" (originale)

-Le générique du dessin animé "Lucky Luke" (remanier à ma façon)

-"Déshabillez-moi" (originale)

Bonne lecture**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : Le concert.**

Le jour "J" était enfin là. Dans les loges, Riza tournait en rond, elle portait la robe que Roy lui avait acheté, une longue toge noire, cintrée sous les seins qui faisait beaucoup trop ressortir son ventre à son goût, les coiffeuses avaient remonté ses cheveux blonds en chignon leste laissant plusieurs mèches s'échapper autour et tresser une fine natte qui lui serrait le front. Roy entra à son tour, il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise entrouverte bordeaux.

Oh ! Roy tu es là !

Riza, tu es splendide.

Regarde ! Le coupa-t-elle sans l'écouter. On voit bien trop mon ventre !

Ce n'est pas grave, voyons, sur fond noir cela ne se verra pas.

Il mentait assurément, mais en vérité il serait heureux si cela se voyait, car il aurait au moins une raison de le crier au monde entier.

Tu sais, je crois que tes parents sont là.

Mais tu ne les as jamais vus !

Une petite dame fine avec des cheveux blancs dans un chignon et un homme de forte carrure un peu rural ?

Mais comment…

Ils sont assis avec Roxanne.

Ah !

Ma mère et mon frère sont là aussi.

Oh ! Mon Dieu, s'ils s'en aperçoivent ! S'exclama-t-elle, ramenant une fois de plus le sujet de la conversation sur sa grossesse.

Mais non, ils ne savent même pas que l'on est ensemble.

_#Pas encore du moins !#_

Allez ! Viens. Dit-il doucement en la guidant vers les coulisses. Tout ira bien.

Je l'espère.

Le brouhaha venant de la salle ne faisait qu'empirer le stress de Riza, elle voyait Havok déjà sur scène, caché des spectateurs par un rideau de velours rouge, répéter son texte. Plusieurs décors avaient été positionnés sur scène tel qu'un escalier en colimaçon et des arbustes de papier.

Melle Hawkeye ? Lui demanda un homme, une liasse de papier à la main et un crayon derrière l'oreille.

Oui ?

Il faut que vous montiez là haut. Dit-il en désignant l'escalier au milieu de la scène. Vous arriverez de par-là.

Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Je n'arriverais jamais à monter là-haut avec cette robe et encore moins à descendre.

Ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'aider ! La rassura Roy.

M. Mustang ? Demanda à nouveau le technicien.

Oui ?

Vous, vous entrez par l'autre coulisse !

D'accord.

Roy aida comme promis Riza à se hisser en haut de l'escalier.

Descends lentement d'accord ? Lui chuchota-t-il d'en bas avant de courir vers l'autre bout de la scène.

La lumière disparut dans la salle et un projecteur fut braquer sur Havok une fois le rideau ouvert.

Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. Bienvenue au concert organisé par l'armé afin de rapproché les militaires des civiles. Nous vous remercions d'être venu si nombreux. Tout d'abord sachez que l'argent récolté servira à financer la campagne lancée par la kermesse il y a plusieurs mois déjà. Nous devons dire que nous avons tous beaucoup travaillé sur ce projet, vous allez découvrir ce soir les plus grands talents de cette armée qui se sont durement entraîner pendant trois long mois. Mesdames et Messieurs je ne puis que vous souhaiter un très bon spectacle en vous priant d'applaudir très fort les deux plus belles voix de l'armée, j'ai nommé : Le colonel Roy Mustang et son adorable premier lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye.

Sur son perchoir Riza serra très fort son micro, tandis que Havok sortait de scène et que la musique commençait à résonner. Puis elle l'entendit et ce fut comme si une vague de douceur entrait en elle et la calmait :

"_Quando sono solo sogno all'orizonte_

_e mancan le parole_

_si lo so che c'é luce_

_in una stanza quando mancan il sole_

_se non ci sei tu con me, con me._ "

Elle prit une bonne inspiration et commença à descendre tout en chantant, elle fut immédiatement applaudit. Il lui fallut bien tout son couplet pour arriver en bas mais cela sembla passer inaperçue.

"_Su le finstre_

_Mostra a tutti il mio cuore_

_che hai acceso, cuidi, dentro me_

_la luce che hai incontrato per strada_"

Une fois en bas Roy lui tendit la main pour la guider sur le devant de la scène.

"_Con te partiro paesi che non ho mai_

_Veduto e vissuto con te_

_Adesso si li vivro_

_Con te partiro su navi per mari_

_Che io lo so no, no non esistono più_

_Con te io li vivro_

_Quando sei lontana sogno all'orizzonte_

_E mancan le parole_

_E io si lo so che sei con me, con me_"

Pendant que Roy continuait son couplé, madame Hawkeye assise au deuxième rang, regardait sa fille avec ses yeux plissés, puis elle se tourna vers son mari subjugué par la voix de Riza pour lui murmurer :

Dit-moi chéri, tu ne trouve pas que Riza a grossi depuis la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu ?

Mmmh ! Non pas trop.

Puis il regarda un peu plus attentivement et ouvrit ses yeux de surprise. Tandis qu'ils reprenaient le refrain ensemble, se tenant par la main et se regardant dans les yeux.

"_Con te partiro_

_su navi per mari_

_Che io lo so no, no non esistono più_"

Riza repris le dernier vers du refrain, faisant joliment trembler et résonner sa voix magnifique dans la salle, puis il finirent ensemble a cappella :

"_Con te io li rivivro_

_Io con te._"

Ils furent immédiatement submergés d'applaudissement nourri, quelque personne se levèrent dans la salle. Riza reconnut Roxanne, son père, Winry, un jeune homme brun assis au premier rang, Falman et Breda qui applaudissait peut être plus fort que tout le monde. Ils saluèrent puis laissèrent la place à Havok, qui fut applaudit par ses deux collègues assis au fond de la salle. Il leva les bras pour ramener le calme, les spectateurs se rassirent.

Deux voix magnifiques, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai maintenant le plaisir et la joie de vous présenter, le plus célèbre de nos Alchimistes d'Etat diplômés. Celui que l'on nomme le "défenseur du peuple". J'ai nommé Edward Elric accompagné par son jeune frère : Alphonse Elric.

Nouveaux applaudissements puis Havok laissa sa place à un homme en armure qui se mit à chanter avec une petite voix :

_"On s'est réuni un soir entre frère_

_Pour écrire une chanson de rêve_

_Un texte où tout le monde se sente visé_

_Sur une mélodie pas trop compliquée. "_

Il y eut un blanc puis Edward jailli des coulisses comme si on l'avait poussé sur scène, il porta le micro à sa bouche en foudroyant Mustang du regard qui riait dans les coulisses. Puis il se dit que s'il devait se ridiculiser autant y aller pour de bon. Il se mit alors à chanter à tue-tête :

_"Puis on s'est mis à faire un concert génial_

_Pour faire plaisir aux gars de Central_

_Maintenant on rêve de salle combles à Resenbool_

_Avec Winry ça serait trop cool ! "_

Après un clin d'œil à celle-ci, il se pencha tout au bord de la scène comme s'il était dans un concert de rock et hurla dans son micro accompagné d'Alphonse, en faisant des aller-retour :

_"C'est la chanson qu'on a dans la tête_

_C'est la chanson qu'on chante à tue-tête_

_C'est la chanson qui rend euphorique_

_C'est la chanson des p'tits frères Elric. "_

Un éclat de rire traversa la salle, mais cela ne décourageait pas Ed, il continua à chanter seul son couplé.

_"Alors pour partir à la conquête du public_

_On a cherché les plus belles compagnies_

_Les spécialistes, les reines de la minijupe._

_Mais y en a pas dans l'armé, on est pas dupe. "_

Et Al vint prendre la place de son frère sur le devant de la scène tandis qu'Edward courait sur la scène en tapant dans ses mains pour inciter le public à l'imiter, ce qui marcha à merveille.

_"On a trouvé les homonculus_

_S'ont pas voulu chanter, dises qu'on est trop nuls_

_Alors on a décidés de les buter_

_Aujourd'hui on est bien content de rentrer. "_

ALLEZ ! TOUS AVEC MOI ! Hurla Ed avant de reprendre :

_"C'est la chanson qu'on a dans la tête_

_C'est la chanson qu'on chante à tue-tête_

_C'est la chanson qui rend euphorique_

_C'est la chanson des p'tits frères Elric._

_Si vous aussi vous voulez aplatir_

_Des salauds, des crétins finis_

_Il vous reste plus qu'une chose a effectuer_

_C'est d'vous engager dans l'armée. "_

ALLEZ ! ENCORE UNE FOIS !

_"C'est la chanson qu'on a dans la tête_

_C'est la chanson qu'on chante à tue-tête_

_C'est la chanson qui rend euphorique_

_C'est la chanson des p'tits frères Elric. "_

Et tout le monde dans la salle tapait enfin dans les mains en chantant avec lui.

_"C'est la chanson qu'on a dans la tête_

_C'est la chanson qu'on chante à tue-tête_

_C'est la chanson qui rend euphorique_

_C'est la chanson des p'tits frères Elric. _"

MERCI CENTRAL ! Hurla-t-il avant de laisser Havok revenir sur scène.

Deux vrais boules de nerfs ces deux là ! Pour calmer un peu l'ambiance je vais vous demander d'accueillir très fort le lieutenant Fuery.

Celui-ci interpréta une petite comptine de sa voix douce et agréable à l'oreille, il fut beaucoup applaudit et Havok dû à nouveau levé les bras pour réclamer le silence afin de présenter :

Le très joli lieutenant Maria Ross, sur une très belle interprétation de "Ne me quitte pas" :

Maria était superbe dans une robe mi-longueur argenté, elle chanta tout doucement comme à son habitude. Pendant ce temps dans les loges, Roy aidais Riza à mettre sa tenue pour le clou du spectacle.

Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce que vous allez chanter ?

Non, Roy, par contre, si j'ai un conseil à te donner ce serait de trouver Blosh et de le traîner au premier rang. Il va apprécier.

Si j'en crois vos tenus à toutes les deux, ça ne va pas être une comptine !

Colonel ! Arrêter de mettre votre nez dans les affaires des autres !

Bon d'accord, je m'en vais trouver Blosh, mais tu es magnifique quand même.

C'était vrai, Elle portait un corset souple qu'elle pouvait ajuster de façon à ce qu'il ne gène pas trop son ventre et des guêtres à lanière à la façon cow-boy. Elle avait revêtu par-dessus une sorte de longue chemise blanche transparente dont les manches étaient ouvertes sur le dessus du bras et cousu aux poignets. Cette tenue, permettait de voir le corset et les guêtres en cachant légèrement son ventre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte pour sortir, elle entendit la voix de Maria :

_"Et quand vient le soir_

_Pour qu'un ciel flamboie_

_Le rouge et le noir_

_Ne s'épousent-ils pas_

_Ne me quitte pas …"_

La porte se referma. Elle en était au quatrième couplé et ne devrait plus tarder. En effet elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que son amie ne la rejoigne.

Ouf ! Fit-elle, les joue rosies par la joie. On a le temps de se changer, c'est l'entracte. Riza aida son amie à mettre la même tenue qu'elle mais de couleur rouge.

Dit-moi Riza. Entama soudain la brunette. Si on enlevait la chemise ça ferait plus sexy, tu ne trouve pas ?

Euh, oui, mais si on la laisse, on ne montre pas tout, ça fait plus de mystère. Répondit celle-ci en lui tournant le dos, faisant mine de rattaché ses bottines à talons.

Ton corset n'est pas assez serré ! Attends, je vais te le renouer. Proposa Maria en observant les rubans lestes.

NON ! S'exclama Riza.

Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu cache ?

Rien du tout !

Allons, tu peux bien me le dire, je suis ton amie, je ne dirais rien, promis.

Riza sembla hésiter un instant et puis posa sa chemise et commença à enlever son corset. En murmurant :

De toute façon ça se verra un jour ou l'autre.

Elle dévoila son ventre de trois mois à Maria qui n'en revenait pas.

Tu… tu es enceinte !

Oui. Dit-elle en souriant.

Mais, mais de qui ?

Tu ne le répète pas d'accord ?

Elle acquiesca en remuant la tête de haut en bas frénétiquement.

De Roy. Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Euh, quand tu dis "Roy", tu ne veux pas dire LE Colonel Roy Mustang, j'espère ?

Si. Souffla-t-elle.

Mais, il est au courant ?

Oui, il l'a appris la semaine dernière.

Et il veut le garder ?

Oui.

Et il va t'épouser ?

Eh ! Tu précipite pas un peu les choses là ?

Pardon, mais je suis tellement contente pour vous deux. Qui d'autre est au courant ?

Personne.

On frappa à la porte de la loge, Riza se rhabilla en prenant soin de ne pas trop serrer son corset.

Après cette chanson c'est à vous Mesdemoiselles ! Annonça un technicien.

D'accord, on arrive.

Elles finirent de se préparer en complétant leurs tenues par deux chapeaux haut de forme et allèrent dans les coulisses voir le numéro qui les précédaient. Havok était en train de le présenter.

Et voici maintenant, la plus jeune recrue de cette armée, j'ai nommé : Elysia Hughes !

Celle-ci s'avança du haut de ses trois ans, vers Havok suivis de près par son papa qui la prit dans ses bras. La petite fille fit "coucou" à sa maman assise dans la salle.

Et son papa, évidemment. Ajouta Havok. Le Commandant Maes Hugues.

Havok accrocha son micro à un trépied devant les deux chanteurs et s'éloigna, la musique retentit et Hughes commença à chanter :

_"In the poussière on the Central bâtiment_

_Wearing his beautiful gants blanc_

_But who's this pur sang ?_

_In his Central y craint personne,_

_Les homunculus y s'en tamponne_

_Like the Isbals or the gnome. "_

Dans les coulisses :

C'est moi le gnome ? demanda Edward, stupéfait qu'il ose chanter ça et sentant la colère monter en lui.

Sur scène, Hughes tournait sur lui-même pour qu'ils puissent approcher le micro chacun leur tour, sa fille chanta alors en secouant ces petites mains en l'air :

_"Roy-Mus-tang !_

_Il a pas peur des critiques._

_Roy-Mus-tang !_

_Et surtout pas d'celles d'Elric"_

En coulisses :

Qui a écrit cette chanson ! Hurlait Edward que Riza, Maria et un technicien essayait de faire taire en riant.

Toujours sur scène, le duo impossible continuait leur chanson, sans voir Mustang au second rang assis à côté de Blosh essayant tant bien que mal de disparaître dans son fauteuil se cachant derrière sa main.

_#J'aurais dû accepter d'écouter un extrait avant ! J'aurais dû accepter d'écouter un extrait avant !#_

Trop tard.

"_He rides in le soleil couchant_

_With his fidèle régiment_

_Who are pas très intelligent,_"

Au fond de la salle, Falman et Breda s'étouffèrent bruyamment attirant sur eux plusieurs "chut !".

"_He's the colonel of the étincelles_

_When he dégains his materiel_

_Riza is very raide_" Fit-il en imitant le geste penchant la tête sur le côté en tirant la langue.

Dans les coulisses, Riza rougit et sourit.

"_Give my sincères condoléances_

_To all the gibiers de potence_

_He'll kick you exactly où j'pense"_

_"Roy-Mus-tang !_

_Il a pas peur des critiques._

_Roy-Mus-tang !_

_Et surtout pas d'celle d'Elric"_

L'assistance ne cessait de rire en écoutant les paroles et en regardant la petite Elysia secouer ses mains au-dessus de sa tête en chantant le maintenant célèbre _"Roy-Mus-tang ! "._

_"He always gives a coup de gifle_

_To the brothers Elric_

_He's a real good alchimiste_

_In his Coeur there is personne_

_Never a coup de telephone_

_He's an alchimiste poor & lonesome_

_When he enters in the armée_

_Nobody wants to make the niais_

_You don't rigole with…"_

Et toute les spectateurs de reprendre avec Elysia :

_"Roy-Mus-tang !_

_Il a pas peur des critiques._

_Roy-Mus-tang !_

_Et surtout pas de celle d'Elric"_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retendit tandis que la salle se levait comme un seul homme. Hughes déposa sa fille par terre et ils saluèrent comme il se doit. Puis Elysia descendit de scène pour se jeter dans les bras de sa mère en riant. Havok revint sur scène en s'essuyant un coin de l'œil.

Très amusant Maes, félicitation ! Dit-il en lui serrant la main. Et maintenant Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et surtout Messieurs, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer l'élite de la beauté féminine militaire. Vous les avez déjà entendues séparément ce soir, voilà ce que ça donne lorsqu'elles sont réunies sur scène, les lieutenants Maria Ross et Riza Hawkeye !

Le rideau avait été tiré pour permettre aux deux jeunes femmes de se placer pendant qu'Havok, sur le devant de la scène les présentaient. Le noir et le silence se fit enfin dans la salle, elles entendirent le grincement du rideau qui s'ouvrait et la musique commença doucement, deux projecteurs furent braqué sur elles et l'assistance put enfin les découvrirent. Elles avaient pour seuls accessoires deux chaises tournées vers le fond de scène sur lesquelles étaient assises à l'envers, jambes écartées, têtes baissées, une main sur leurs chapeaux, les deux plus jolies filles de la terre, d'après Mustang et Blosh. Maria bougea, se leva lentement et posa sa jambe sur la chaise tout en déclarant langoureusement :

_"Déshabillez-moi ! "_

La foule siffla de contentement et Blosh déglutit bruyamment. Maria tourna autour de sa chaise sans que Riza ne bouge de sa position. La charmante brunette poursuivit en se frottant contre la chaise, descendant puis montant insolemment tout le long.

_"Déshabillez-moi_

_Oui, mais pas tout de suite, pas trop vite._

_Sachez me convoiter, me désirer, me captiver._

_Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi_

_Mais ne soyez pas comme tous les hommes, trop pressés._

_Et d'abord, le regard_

_Tout le temps du prélude_

_Ne doit pas être rude, ni hagard_

_Dévorez-moi des yeux_

_Mais avec retenue_

_Pour que je m'habitue, peu à peu…"_

En chantant cette dernière phrase, elle avait enjambé sa chaise et se remettait en position de départ, il y eut un bref intermède musical et ce fut Riza qui bougea, comme son amie, elle se leva et posa sa fine jambe sur son siège, la gente masculine retenait son souffle attendant la fameuse phrase qui ne tarderait pas à être prononcée :

_"Déshabillez-moi ! "_

Elle fut dite avec passion, la tête rejeter en arrière, presque murmurer, arrachant même un gémissement à certains hommes de l'assistance.

_"Oui, déshabillez-moi_

_Mais pas tout de suite, pas trop vite_

_Sachez m'hypnotiser, m'envelopper, me capturer_

_Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi "_

Les mots roulaient dans sa bouche, on avait l'impression qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie, où qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie pour le faire. Ses yeux balayaient la salle mais revenaient souvent se poser sur Roy.

_"Avec délicatesse, en souplesse et doigté_

_Choisissez bien les mots_

_Diriger bien vos gestes_

_Ni trop lents, ni trop lestes, sur ma peau. "_

La musique s'accélérait au fur et à mesure qu'elle chantait. Jusqu'à devenir, rythmé et plus entraînante, Riza gémit presque les dernières paroles de son couplet :

_"Voilà ! ça y est, je suis_

_Frémissante et offerte_

_De votre main experte, allez-y…"_

Une fois encore elle s'était rassis comme l'avait fait Maria, mais cette fois, il n'y eut pas d'intermède et elles se relevèrent aussitôt absolument synchrone pour répéter une fois encore les mêmes gestes mais en chantant ensemble cette fois.

_"Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi_

_Maintenant, tout de suite, allez, vite !_

_Sachez me posséder, me consommer, me consumer_

_Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi_

Toutes deux chantaient de plus en plus rapidement et de plus en plus fort ou plutôt gémissaient plus fort, car cette chanson tournait doucement mais sûrement vers le classé X de par le ton qu'elles employaient et les poses qu'elles prenaient

_"Conduisez-vous en homme_

_Soyez l'homme…Agissez ! "_

Les trois quarts de la salle étaient près à leur obéirent au doigt et à l'œil.

_"Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi"_

Maria et Riza s'étaient doucement rapproché du bord de la scène et étaient maintenant côte à côte, les jambes écartés les mains sur les hanches, elles prononcèrent la dernière phrase plutôt qu'elles ne la chantèrent avec un mouvement provocateur du menton :

_"Et vous…déshabillez-vous. "_

Ce ne fut pas un tonnerre, mais un ouragan d'applaudissements qui les acclamèrent. Toute la salle était debout et Havok ne put qu'applaudir lui aussi un long moment avant de se résigner à décoller ses mains l'une de l'autre pour prier tous les chanteurs de monter sur scène pour un salut final.


	8. Famille

**Chapitre 8 : Famille.**

Après deux ou trois saluts les artistes étaient en bas de scène pour retrouver leurs familles ou leurs amis. Roy ne quittait pas Riza d'un pouce, il avait très envie de la prendre par la taille, mais il se retenait.

Maman ! S'exclama la jeune femme en serrant sa mère dans ses bras puis son père. Je vous présente mon supérieur le colonel Roy Mustang.

Vous avez une voix magnifique, colonel !

Merci Madame Hawkeye.

Ils étaient en grand discutions avec la famille Hawkeye, lorsqu'un jeune homme brun vint frapper l'épaule de Roy.

Salut Roy !

James ! Lieutenant, je vous présente mon frère, James, je vous en ais déjà parler.

Ma réputation m'a précédé, on dirait. Dit-il en lui faisant un baisemain le regard charmeur

Et moi tu ne me présente pas ? Demanda une femme vêtue d'une magnifique robe de soirée.

Lieutenant, voici ma mère. Dit-il en la serrant brièvement.

Pendant ce temps, James avait détourné son regard de séducteur de Riza pour le poser sur Roxanne qui le lui rendait bien, quand il s'éloignèrent ensemble, Roy aperçut un homme en uniforme d'ancien combattant qui le regardait. Le colonel abandonna son lieutenant aux parents qui faisait connaissance et se dirigea vers cet homme.

Père. Le salua-t-il la mine sombre et pas vraiment ravi de le voir ici, depuis qu'il avait divorcé de sa mère il ne l'avait vu que très peu.

Roy ! Il jeta un œil à Riza qui avait revêtu sa robe noire. Dit-moi, elle est pleine celle-là ! J'espère que c'est toi qui l'as baisé.

Père ! S'exclama Roy en espérant très fort, que la voix forte de son père n'était pas arrivée aux oreilles de Riza, mais même si elle ne le laissa pas paraître, elle ne perdit aucun mot de la conversation qui suivis :

Tu sors officiellement avec elle ou c'est juste un truc d'un soir ?

Père, je ne sors pas officiellement avec elle mais je l'aime.

Allons ! L'amour ce n'est pas pour les militaires, je ne te l'ai pas assez répété ?

Père, je vais l'épouser.

Riza n'en revenait pas, avait-il vraiment dit ce qu'elle avait entendu ?

Alors s'il te plait va-t'en, qu'est-ce que tu es venu chercher ici ? Si c'est de l'argent, tu peux aller te faire voir. Et inutile d'essayer de me gâcher la vie tu n'y arriveras plus, allez casse-toi avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment. Dit-il en réunissant ses doigts gantés.

Allons, tu crois me faire peur avec ça, j'ai toujours su que c'était du bleuf.

Il venait de commettre une erreur irréparable, Roy claqua des doigts et le pantalon de son père prit feu. Havok s'approcha de son supérieur regardant l'ancien militaire s'enfuir et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

J'ai remarqué que vous faisiez une fixation sur les pantalons brûlés, colonel.

Faites de nouveau attention au votre Havok. Déclara celui-ci en rejoignant Riza.

Havok se frappa les jambes ayant soudain peur pour son caleçon mais il n'y avait rien, il venait de se faire ridiculisé une fois de plus par son supérieur, il soupira. Riza était de nouveau seule, ses parents ayant fait connaissance avec madame Mustang et ils s'étaient doucement éloignés vers la sortie de la salle imitant le reste des spectateurs. Roy, passa ses bras sous les aisselles de son lieutenant préféré et posa ses mains sur le ventre arrondis.

Alors ? Fit-il en souriant à son oreille. Quand est-ce qu'on leur annonce ?

Roy ?

Oui ?

Elle se retourna vivement et le gifla les larmes aux yeux.

Tu n'es qu'un salaud, tu te sers de moi pour ne pas perdre la face devant ton père, je sais très bien que tu n'as pas l'intention de m'épouser.

Non, Riza c'est faux, j'ai réellement envie de t'épouser mais…pas tout de suite.

Pourquoi ? Cria-t-elle.

Parce que…je suis pas prêt.

Elle se tut ne savant si elle devait, pleurer, rire, le prendre dans ses bras, être émue ou le gifler à nouveau pour lui avoir fait si peur. Finalement elle pencha pour la troisième option et le serra contre elle.

Doucement ! Je vais faire mal au bébé ! S'exclama-t-il en posant amoureusement ses mains sur son ventre.

A ce moment ils se rendirent compte que les hommes du colonel étaient présents dans la pièce. Leur seule réaction fut de se mettre au garde à vous devant leur supérieur en espérant qu'il ne déciderait pas de les faire griller comme des saucisses pour le barbecue du lendemain.

Repos !

On est désolé mon colonel ! S'exclama aussitôt Breda. Nous étions venus vous féliciter pour votre numéro.

Merci.

On dira rien. Assura Falman après un silence. N'est-ce pas les gars !

Ouais ! Répondirent-ils en cœur.

Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Intervint alors Riza.

Roy, la regarda avec de grands yeux.

Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Parce que je ne pourrais pas cacher ce bébé encore longtemps alors autant l'annoncer avant que quelqu'un ne s'en rende compte et que les rumeurs ne commencent à circuler.

Maintenant ? S'écria le futur papa.

Non, mais sûrement demain au barbecue. Pour l'instant je mangerais bien quelque chose.

Des fraises, mon lieutenant ? Demanda ironiquement Havok.

Tous se mirent à rire en se dirigeant vers le buffet tenu dehors dans la cour à la lueur de plusieurs torches.

Ça va ! On arrive pas trop tard. Observa Mustang. FullMétal n'as pas encore tout fini.

C'est qui que tu traite de morfal ? S'exclama Edward le nez dans un plat de petits fours deux mètres plus loin.

Nouvelle rigolade. Riza piocha allègrement dans tous les plats ce qui ravit Roy qui la trouvait un peu pâlotte, son tour de chant avec Maria et toutes les émotions entraînées par le concert et le bébé l'avait un peu fatigué. Elle se conduisait de plus en plus comme une femme enceinte, libérer du poids du secret, même si leurs parents n'étaient toujours pas au courant, elle semblait l'oublier un peu vite.

Riza ! Murmura-t-il à son oreille, ne te tient pas le ventre de cette manière, tout le monde va se rendre compte de ce que nous voulons cacher.

Oups ! Pardon.

Un peu plus loin :

On avait raison, elle est enceinte ! Allez ! Allonger le blé ! S'exclamaient Havok et Falman en tendant leurs mains vers Breda, Fuery et Alphonse.

Le colonel et le lieutenant ! Se morfondait Fuery en tendant plusieurs billets. Ils sont tout le temps en train de se disputer, jamais j'aurais pensé les voir ensemble.

T'as pas assez d'expérience avec les femmes pour le comprendre mais quand une femme t'emmerde tout le temps c'est qu'elle est raide dingue de toi. Plus elle te frappe, plus elle t'aime. Expliqua Havok.

A ce moment, une petite femme assez âgé vint lui donner une grosse tape sur la tête.

Alors, mon petit Havokounet ! Pourquoi t'as pas chanté comme tes p'tits camarades ?

Mamie ?

Allez viens par ici, tu vas chanter quelque chose à ta mère pour te faire pardonner. Dit-elle en le tirant par l'oreille ce qui l'obligeait à se pencher énormément vu leur différence de taille.

Mais Mamie ! Se plaignait celui-ci.

En voilà une qui doit beaucoup l'aimer ! Ricana Breda en les regardant s'éloigner.

Le buffet se poursuivit ainsi pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Riza commençait à frissonner et Roy lui prêta son blouson.

Merci R…Colonel. Dit-elle rapidement, il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse de boulette alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une nuit à attendre pour révéler la vérité.

Dites-moi colonel, vous ne connaissez pas un bon hôtel dans la région où nous pourrions passer la nuit avec Roxanne ? L'appartement de Riza est très bien, mais un peu petits pour nous quatres

Maman, on peut se faire de la place.

Roy qui n'avait pas envie de voir Riza obliger de dormir par terre dans un sac de couchage dans le salon s'empressa de répondre poliment :

Mais bien sûr Madame Hawkeye, je dois moi-même emmener ma mère et mon jeune frère dans un hôtel très plaisant près d'ici dont les prix sont tout à fait abordables. Je peux vous servir de chauffeur si vous le voulez bien.

Voilà qui nous arrange bien, n'est-ce pas chéri. Dit-elle à son mari. Riza ton supérieur est tout à fait charmant.

Celle-ci rougit. En fin de soirée, comme promis, il fit venir deux véhicules de l'armé. Il fit monter sa mère, James et Roxanne qui ne se quittaient plus dans la première qu'il confia à Fuery, seul homme de son régiment qui était encore sobre et prit le volant de la deuxième à bord de laquelle se trouvait Riza et Monsieur et Madame Hawkeye. Ils les emmenèrent jusqu'à l'hôtel et congédia Fuery.

Ne vous en faîtes pas madame Hawkeye, je vais raccompagner votre fille jusqu'à ses quartiers.

Ce n'est pas nécessaire colonel.

Allons, Hawkeye ne faîte pas la difficile.

Tu devrais l'écouter Riza. Renchérit sa mère avant de rentrer dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Puisque ma propre mère insiste. Dit-elle en souriant à son chauffeur qui redémarra doucement.

Il regagnèrent le domicile de Riza.

Enfin seuls. Soupira Roy en la serrant contre lui.

Roy ? J'ai envie d'un câlin. Lui chuchota-t-elle. Il se sentit soudain tout chaud.

Tu es sûre ?

Oh ! Oui.

Et le bébé ?

Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Assura-t-elle en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise bordeaux.

Il n'en fallut pas moins pour le décider à la porter jusqu'à la chambre pour leur première vraie nuit ensemble.


	9. Le barbecue

**Chapitre 9 : Le barbecue.**

Le lendemain elle se réveilla à côté de l'homme qu'elle aimait, il avait l'air si bien. Elle qui l'avait connut dans l'horreur et le désespoir cela lui faisait bizarre de le voir là, en caleçon, allongé de tout son long dans son lit à elle. Il avait mainte fois essayé d'oublier les horreurs et les erreurs qu'il avait commises dans les bras de femmes et elle était heureuse que ce soit dans les siens qu'il est décidé de rester. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau où elle prit une bonne douche avant d'aller dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuné, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge : sept heures. Ils avaient encore le temps de se rendre au QG pour aider à préparer le barbecue. Attirer par la bonne odeur du café et du pain grillé, Roy fini tout de même par se lever pour la rejoindre.

Bonjour ma jolie ! Dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou. Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépare ?

Bonjour bel inconnu ! Rigola-t-elle. C'est un petit déjeuné équilibré de chez Hawkeye, jus de fruit, café, tartines et bisous ! Finit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

Ils s'attablèrent, déjeunèrent, se préparèrent et à neuf heures ils prirent le chemin de la vérité. Car leur décision était prise : aujourd'hui ils dévoileraient tout. Arrivé sur les lieux, une bonne vingtaine de personnes était déjà au travail. Armstrong, torse nue la taille ceinte d'un gigantesque tablier pourvu de poches, amenait à bout de bras une énorme cuve allongée qui servirait de barbecue. Derrière lui, Havok, Falman et Breda la tête pas vraiment à leur place, résultat d'une longue nuit de cuite, portaient des sacs de charbon et autres combustibles. Les autres personnes étaient occuper à des tâches diverses tel qu'installer les tables, entasser des assiettes en carton, des fourchettes et des couteaux ou essayaient de garder les aliments au frais.

Vous tomber bien, colonel ! S'exclama Armstrong en laissant lourdement tombé son barbecue improvisé. On aura besoin de vous pour allumé les cuves après.

Je serais ravi de vous rendre service. Et ça me permettra d'attirer un peu plus l'attention sur moi ! Ria-t-il. Vous savez comme j'adore ça.

Essayer seulement de ne pas vous cramer le caleçon comme pendant la kermesse ! Lança Havok qui était quand même assez sobre pour lancer des vannes foireuses.

Ça suffit comme ça Havokounet ! S'exclama dans son dos Fuery le faisant sursauter.

Ah. Ah. Ah. C'était très drôle ça Fuery !

En tout cas les autres riaient de bon cœur.

Colonel !

Il se retournèrent pour voir les parents de Riza et la mère de Mustang se diriger vers eux.

Merci de nous avoir conseillé ce merveilleux hôtel cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas si bien dormi en ville.

Je vous en prie Madame Hawkeye.

Dit donc Roy tu pourrais lâcher cette pauvre Riza un instant. S'exclama sa mère. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ton lieutenant qu'elle doit constamment être avec toi, surtout le week-end.

Et bien c'est à dire que…

Cela ne me dérange pas Madame Mustang. Le colonel n'est pas seulement mon supérieur…

Mustang fut soudain prit de sueur froide. Elle allait tous leur dire ça y est c'était le moment de vérité. Il ne savait pas comment sa mère allait réagir ni comment son futur beau-père allait le prendre, il espérait qu'il n'allait pas lui sauter à la gorge il se voyait mal être obliger de claquer des doigts sur le père de Riza. La fin de la phrase le sortit de ses prémonitions loufoques :

…C'est aussi quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup.

#Quoi ? C'est tout, c'est pas pour maintenant l'explosion ? Ouff !#

Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle en plissant ses petits yeux d'un air intéressé.

Bon ! Et si on allait s'occuper des saucisses ? Lança Mustang avec tout le tact d'on il était capable dans un moment pareil.

Bonne idée frangin ! S'exclama James Mustang s'approchant avec Roxanne Hawkeye à son bras. T'as toujours été doué avec les saucisses !

Chose incroyable, Roy rougit comme un collégien mais personne n'y fit attention, préférant s'avancer vers le centre d'intérêt qui était des tables disposées en demi-cercle faisant face à un buffet qui se garnissait de tout ce qu'il fallait pour un barbecue, pendant que Riza fournissait à ces deux familles assiettes, couvert et place libre à la table, Roy se dirigea vers Armstrong pour allumer la cuve et surtout pour s'éloigner de la zone de tension qui était un peu dangereuse pour l'instant. Il était en train d'aider son ami à faire cuire la viande quand celui-ci engagea la conversation.

Alors Colonel ? Comment va Hawkeye ?

Bien, bien.

Elle a prévu d'annoncer sa grossesse ?

Quoi ? Mais comment êtes-vous au courant de ça ?

Vous savez j'ai eu cinq petites sœurs dont trois qui ont déjà eu des enfants alors je sais reconnaître une femme enceinte quand j'en vois une.

Est-ce que quelqu'un ignore encore ça ? Soupira-t-il.

Je crois que oui quand même. Alors vous êtes le père n'est-ce pas ?

Est-ce que quelqu'un ignore encore ça ? Répéta-t-il en souriant.

Armstrong partit dans un grand éclat de rire et lui assena une grosse claque dans le dos.

Ça fera du bien à tout le monde. Je trouvais que cette armée manquait singulièrement de gamins ! A part la petite Elysia vous en connaissiez d'autre ? Remarquez cela lui fera un compagnon de jeu.

Oui, en faites, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour penser à tout ça.

Il va falloir trouver une maison à votre nouvelle petite famille. Continuait le commandant partit dans ses rêves d'armée en couche culotte.

Il faut d'abord que je l'annonce à la famille et ça va pas être de la tarte.

Vous voulez que je le fasse ?

Euh ! Non ça va, je dois le faire moi-même.

Dit-il voyant déjà son ami torse nu, avec ses muscles qui font " chomp ", " chomp ", ses petites étoiles violettes autour de son visage inondé des larmes annonçant avec fierté aux membres des deux familles que Riza était enceinte, qu'ils allaient se marier, vivrent très heureux et avoir beaucoup d'autres enfants.

Vous avez raison. Mais comment allez-vous leur dire ?

Ça j'en sais rien.

Pendant ce temps la mère de Mustang regardait Riza avec un œil soupçonneux, discuté avec James. Soudain elle aperçu son fils aîné qui essayait depuis le début du repas de se dérober, elle le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

Roy ! Viens donc manger un morceau avec nous.

Euh ! Oui maman.

Il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir, il s'approcha donc prit une assiette, quelque chose à manger et alla s'asseoir entre sa mère et Riza.

Alors ? Comment se passe ton travail à part ça ?

#Ça y est, l'interrogatoire commence !#

Bien, tout est calme en ce moment.

Et quand est-ce que tu te décide à nous ramener une fiancée ? Il faudrait peut être pensé à nous faire un petit héritier Mustang, non ?

Euh !

Riza s'était raidi un instant à côté de lui et semblait porté beaucoup moins d'attention à Mustang junior.

C'est à dire que… je fréquente quelqu'un maman.

Oh ! Non ! Je ne veux pas une de tes poules que tu nous as déjà présentées, je te parle d'une vraie femme que tu pourrais épouser et avec qui tu fonderais une famille.

Roy se leva de table, il était grand temps de lâcher le morceau. Il claqua des doigts pour attirer l'attention sur lui avec une longue langue de feu. Chacun fit silence, Riza déglutit et il prit une grande inspiration pour commencer.

Maman, Monsieur et Madame Hawkeye, James et Roxanne, chers… collègues. Commença-t-il. Je vais vous annoncer une grande nouvelle. Mon premier lieutenant Riza Hawkeye ici présente attend un heureux événement.

Il y eut des "Oooh ! " dans l'assistance et Roy put voir Armstrong, les larmes aux yeux, serrer sa spatule avec amour.

… et j'ai l'immense honneur d'être le père de cet enfant, c'est pour cela que j'ai décider de passer à l'action.

Il fit le tour de la table et se posta devant Monsieur Hawkeye.

Monsieur j'aimerais vous demander la main de votre fille.

"Ooooh !". De la foule.

Et bien ! Répondit celui-ci. Vous êtes un jeune homme plein d'ambition et maintenant que la guerre est finie, je pense que vous pouvez rendre ma fille heureuse. Reste à savoir si elle le veut également.

Merci. Après ce simple mot Roy alla s'agenouiller devant la future maman. Riza Hawkeye, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir prévu d'alliance mais voulez-vous quand même devenir Madame Mustang ?

Riza rougit, la main devant la bouche, les yeux brillant d'émotion. Elle avait du mal à mettre ses idées en place, est-ce qu'il avait vraiment dit ce qu'elle avait entendu où était-ce un doux rêve ? Ils s'étaient mis d'accord le matin même pour annoncer leur liaison et leur bébé mais il n'avait jamais été question de demande en mariage dans leur plan. Devant ce silence Roy eut peur qu'elle ne décline son offre mais finalement elle desserra les dents. Si c'était un rêve autant le vivre pleinement.

J'accepte volontiers colonel Roy Mustang.

Celui-ci sourit de toutes ses dents et lui prit la main pour la lever et l'embrasser sous les applaudissements. Armstrong avait éclaté en sanglot et serrait, peut être un peu trop fort, Falman qui passait malheureusement par-là. La journée se continua dans la bonne humeur et les félicitations et le soir venu le couple nouvellement formé s'endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

FIN


End file.
